Ordinario
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Había una parte de Saga que Kanon no quiso ver. [Kanon & Saga]


**Advertencias:** Twincest sugerido  
**Palabras:** 300 cada drabble (especificadas por el reto -sufrí)  
**Pareja Principal: **Kanon x Saga  
**Pareja secundaria:** se insinúa Saga crush por parte de Afrodita XD  
**Razón: **Biweekly eye candy challenge #4. Reto de drabbles del S&K club en el foro SSY. Esta vez tocó inspirarse en la imagen que puse en el fic (fuente:secretgarden)

* * *

**I**

Saga era popular; conocido por pueblerinos, aprendices y caballeros de todos los rangos, guardias y doncellas. No había una persona en _su_ mundo que no fuera consciente de su presencia y la admirara.

Saga representaba la fuerza y pureza de alguien meritorio para servir a un dios. Sobre Saga, Géminis brillaba más que ninguna otra armadura.

Pero cuando Saga no era tanto Saga, sino _su hermano_, podía ser bastante ordinario, ridículo en sus intentos de autoridad; en ocasiones desesperante. Todo eso estaba muy bien, eran los ratos que Saga no se comportaba de manera ordinaria los que generaban aguijonazos de alarma en Kanon.

Había salido precisamente para evadir el sufrimiento de Saga mientras lidiaba con una migraña que distaba de ordinaria. Saga no quería ser visto; Kanon no quería verlo. Le sugirió descansar antes de marcharse.

Paseó con descaro afuera, regodeándose en lo que inspiraba en los demás. Un efecto heredado. Durante todo el rato portó una sonrisa irónica que revelaba el conocimiento de su broma privada.

Como siempre que salía con la cara de Saga puesta, recibió numerosas muestras de respeto, los típicos halagos y ofrendas variadas. Lo más curioso fue un chico con cara de niña que llegó apurado pero sin perder gracia, con un gran ramo de rosas pulcramente envuelto, lo ofreció con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa, y él enarcó la ceja y respondió a la sonrisa, felicitándose por haberle ahorrado a Saga un momento que seguro lo habría abochornado.

Al regresar, Saga estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Complacido por ello, Kanon fue a molestarlo. Arrancó un botón de rosa y desperdigó los pétalos sobre el rostro de Saga, esperando que las caricias le hicieran despertar.

Cuando los ojos de su ordinario hermano se abrieron con un aire despistado, la sonrisa bribona de Kanon se suavizó.

* * *

**II**

Kanon era todo menos ordinario. Supuestamente inexistente, pero con una fuerza de vida que lo intimidaba.

Parpadeó lento, esperando escucharlo hablar. Cualquier hermano normal habría preguntado algo como «¿Estás mejor?».

Cualquier hermano normal se hubiera quedado y procurado su bienestar. Kanon huyó a la primera oportunidad, y no expresaría aquella duda que nadaba en el área verde y limpia de sus ojos. Allí donde se revolvía el gustillo por haber salido disfrazado con su nombre.

¿No le molestaba? Mientras tentaba el pétalo que flotaba sobre su ojo derecho, los ecos de su nombre se repetían lejanos, reviviendo un poco del dolor que le había dejado inconsciente.

Múltiples «Saga» en voces que perdían identidad. Ensalzándolo, suplicando su atención, agradeciendo su benevolencia. _Reclamando espacio dentro de él._

—Saga.

Frunció el ceño. Arrugó el pétalo entre sus dedos y lo tiró al piso.

—¿Quién te lo dio? —Paseó los dedos con ligereza sobre el ramo que Kanon sostenía.

—Piscis. —Kanon dejó las rosas sobre la mesita. Se inclinó apoyando una mano al lado de la cabeza de Saga. Sus dedos aplastaron cabello y tiraron con la presión. Saga sintió leves punzones, pero distaba mucho de lo que había soportado rato atrás; una desfragmentación repetitiva, nunca conclusiva, hasta derribarlo.

Kanon apartó el pétalo atorado en su flequillo con un roce liviano. Sus dedos buscaron entre mechones para acariciar, el pulgar repasaba su frente alisando arrugas de estrés. Luego delineó su ceja, y Kanon estaba más cerca a cada segundo. Saga contuvo un suspiro que sabía que sonaría intranquilo y lo alejaría.

Kanon le había recalcado lo poco ordinario que era la primera ocasión que se acercó así, de más, en un exceso inexplicable. Y Saga le esperaba expectante cada vez, y respondía a lo mejor de su capacidad.

Era agradable sentirse parte de lo extraordinario.


End file.
